<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost by TheBlackMorals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433448">Almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals'>TheBlackMorals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Romance, Breathplay, Dry Orgasm, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light angst (not really), M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trust, Trust Kink, Tseng's hair, Turk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMorals/pseuds/TheBlackMorals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his ever-growing thirst for power, Rufus had sacrificed the closest thing to a friendship he had ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra &amp; Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This is an idea I've been playing around with in my head for quite a while now, and I'm very happy to finally be able to write it down^^</p>
  <p>~o~</p>
  <p>A special thank you to forbiddengarnet for beta-reading this for me~</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rufus walked into the room with very few expectations of what he would find in there, and still he was surprised. The room was exceedingly small, barely bigger than his own walk-in closet, and only furnished with a dresser, a made single bed, a bedside table, and a small, outdated TV. He couldn't see any personal items anywhere, nor were there any pictures on the walls either; only a small window on the south-facing wall, with flimsy-looking curtains that at least still filtered <i>some</i> sunlight into the otherwise drab room. But other than that... Rufus stopped in front of the bed and slowly turned around, only then noticing a small sliding door on the wall next to the door he had just entered through, figuring it most likely opened into an equally tiny bathroom. All in all, the room was just about big enough to turn around in. </p><p>
  <i>What were they doing there...?</i>
</p><p>Rufus's blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched Tseng step into the room, too, then close the door securely behind himself - and locking it. Rufus didn't ask the question out loud, though, ever defiant and unwilling to show any hint of weakness, instead making a show of casually sitting down on the edge of the bed. Leaning back a little, he supported himself on his hands, with his legs gingerly crossed; waiting, as if he had nary a care in the world. In return, Tseng just leaned back against the closed door with a sly smile on his unreasonably handsome face, and Rufus couldn't help but discreetly look him up and down. </p><p>He hadn't seen Tseng in close to two years, yet somehow nothing seemed to have changed about the Turk. Tseng looked <i>exactly</i> the same; not a day older, not different at all, possibly even wearing the same immaculate suit and tie as the day Rufus had last seen him… It actually annoyed Rufus to a surprising degree, with how much he had changed himself, during that time, though he did find <i>some</i> satisfaction in noticing that, okay, at least Tseng's hair was longer, and styled differently. That was <i>something</i>... </p><p>Supressing a frown, Rufus looked back up into Tseng's earthy brown eyes, locking gazes with him as he racked his brain trying to figure out what Tseng was playing at.</p><p>"<i>When you go through this door, in there, you will no longer be Rufus Shinra, heir to the Shinra Electric Power Company.</i>" </p><p>That was what Tseng had told him after the long, ominous silence they had shared walking the narrow halls of the secret Turk headquarters, where Rufus had been held under house arrest for almost two full years by then. After suddenly showing up in his quarters and more so telling Rufus to follow him than asking, Tseng had led the way to the door of this unfamiliar, alarmingly nondescript room, with no explanation of where they were going, nor why. </p><p>"<i>And I will no longer be a Turk.</i>"</p><p>Opening the door, Rufus had expected to walk into some kind of interrogation room, sure that the day had finally come when he would get the physical punishment he had so long awaited. Sure, being imprisoned and placed under house arrest was no picnic, but in truth, Rufus had suffered no real consequences from his betrayal and treason. Even though he had funded the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE in a painfully unsuccessful attempt to overthrow his father and assume power of the Shinra Company before his time, Rufus hadn't even been officially stripped of his rank in the company, nor was it made public what he had done. If anyone asked, the young Shinra Vice President was simply on an "extended assignment overseas", while occasionally returning to Midgar to attend one public event or another. Rufus would fake a bright smile then, and wave to the crowd, playing the role of the ever dutiful Shinra heir, before being returned to his gilded prison the moment the cameras were off. That was it. He hadn't even --</p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p>Tseng's deep voice broke his train of thoughts, and Rufus tilted his head a bit to the side, narrowing his icy blue eyes in confusion. <i>His name...?</i></p><p>"Mine's Tseng." Tseng said in an almost patient manner when Rufus didn't answer him right away, and he brought a hand up to loosen the knot of his tie just enough to make himself appear less stiff and proper. When Rufus still said nothing, he continued; "I'm here on a business trip, you see. Never been here before, though." Tseng shrugged lightly, then pretended to look around the room, as if they were somewhere else entirely and he was taking in their surroundings. Then he looked back at Rufus, a sensual smirk curling up the corners of his lips in an entirely too seductive way. "I could use some company, have some fun. If you're up for it, that is?"</p><p>
  <i>Fun…?</i>
</p><p>Rufus had witnessed enough interrogations by the Turks to know that mind games and manipulation were part of their most favored methods. His own too, in fact. But this… They were in a <i>bedroom</i> of all places, camera-less from what he could tell, probably not wired either, and for all his superior intelligence and cunning, Rufus just couldn't figure out what the goal was for the pretend play that Tseng was obviously trying to get him to engage in. It angered him, honestly, more than anything else. </p><p>How could it not?</p><p>Rufus had always expected the day to come when one or more of the Turks would dole out the physical punishment that he deserved for what had happened two years ago. Rufus had deceived them all, after all; his father, the executives, even the Turks, when he had tried to assume power of the company. And he had gotten several Turks killed in the process, too. Yes, he had helped devise and execute the plan to save Veld and his daughter in the end, but he also knew there was no illusion in the minds of the Turks that he had done it for any other reason than to save his own skin. Sure, the Turks couldn't actually <i>kill </i>him, simply due to who Rufus was, but they could have easily tortured him to the brink of death during these last two years - repeatedly even - without anyone caring. </p><p>Least of all his father... </p><p>So why hadn't they? It had been two long years, and then Tseng suddenly showed up, telling Rufus to come with him after barely more than a perfunctory greeting, and Rufus, ever observant, had of course instantly noticed that not only were the usually so busy hallways suddenly deserted, but the cameras had all been turned off, too. It was quite an eerie and foreboding feeling, really, after two years of literally having his every movement surveilled, and walking two steps behind the new leader of the Turks, Rufus had mentally prepared himself for the worst. </p><p>And now Tseng wanted… company?</p><p>"Depends on the kind of <i>company</i> you're looking for." Rufus said flippantly, deciding to play along for now, curious in spite of himself to see where this was going. If nothing else, it was at least a break in the doldrums of living under house arrest, the long stretches of isolation finally beginning to get to him. Rufus tilted his head a bit more to the side, strands of platinum blond hair falling across his forehead, a sharp, challenging smirk on his lips.</p><p>Tseng just smiled almost placidly in return. "What do <i>you</i> want?" he asked, his voice even as always, but noticeably softer, different, just as his word choice too. It was obviously a conscious effort on his part, to sound like someone else, to talk like someone else, and it honestly threw Rufus off quite a bit. But then again, that was surely the point, right...?</p><p>And... what <i>did</i> Rufus want, anyway?

</p><p>After taking his time to mull over how to answer that question, Rufus decided that the best way to return the favor - to rattle Tseng in return - was to be completely and brutally honest, for maybe the first time in his life. "I want a friend," he replied finally, then shrugged lightly, mock self-deprecatingly, "I've always wanted a friend."</p><p>And it worked. </p><p>Tseng looked momentarily surprised at his honesty and the uncanny vulnerability of that answer, though he quickly regained his bearings. Too quickly. Then he just hummed with a light nod, and slowly pushed off the door. Moving with that enticing effortless grace, Tseng then walked over to sit down next to Rufus on the edge of the bed. Close, but not too close, and still Rufus's heart beat just a little faster. It always did whenever Tseng was close to him, sometimes even when he was just in the same room, and Rufus hated it. <i>Loathed </i>it. It was a weakness, after all, feeling that way about Tseng - about anybody - and Rufus could not abide it.</p><p>Nor could he stop it.</p><p>"Maybe <i>I </i>can be your friend?" Tseng said with an inviting, seductive warmth in his voice that Rufus had never heard before. It instantly gave him goosebumps, a shiver running up his spine, and he had to utilize every ounce of his infamous, steely self-control to keep staring straight ahead, fighting not to swallow against the nervous lump that was suddenly lodged in the back of his throat. He could physically <i>feel </i>Tseng's eyes on him, studying his profile, and Rufus felt almost jittery from the sudden excitement and arousal that filled him. There was no misunderstanding the sexual nature of the offer, after all, the sinful implications, and Rufus's groin tingled dangerously.</p><p>
  <i>Just what kind of game was this…?</i>
</p><p>"That depends." Rufus replied as aloofly as he could, more so than ever thankful that he had been trained since birth to hide his emotions and always display a calm, unreadable facade of absolute self-control. His lower body, however, was a different story altogether, and the familiar pulsing in his groin could all too easily manifest into something very <i>tangible</i>, if he wasn't careful… Rufus stood up then, and forced himself to take the time to calmly adjust his shirt, before walking over to the small window. Feigning bored indifference, he tugged the flimsy curtain aside, frowning lightly as the view turned out to be a brick wall of an opposing building only about six feet away. Disappointing. Still Rufus stood there for a few long moments, just staring at the red bricks, while inwardly trying to will his lower body to behave. His heart, too. It was extremely difficult to do, however, when he was all too aware of Tseng watching him and waiting for his next move. </p><p>Tseng wanted to be his <i>friend</i>…</p><p>There had always been this <i>thing</i> between the two of them. A strong, unspoken attraction. Rufus had felt it practically from the first time they had met, back when he had been just twelve or thirteen years old, but it was only in recent years - prior to his betrayal and subsequent house arrest, of course - that he had felt like Tseng actually reciprocated those feelings. They had gotten closer then, had spent more time together in the last year or so, especially after Tseng, the second in command of the Turks by then, had been assigned to his guard detail more and more often, for outings that had an especially high risk assessment. </p><p>Nothing had ever happened between them in terms of inappropriate physical contact, of course (and sadly), but they had deliberately skirted the professional boundaries of charge and bodyguard, of Vice President and Turk. They had… well, not <i>flirted</i>, that was a much too casual and free notion for the two of them, but they had shared a <i>connection</i> that Rufus had never experienced with anyone else before. He had felt like they had been on the cusp of something - just <i>something</i> - when everything had gone down.</p><p>And now...</p><p>Rufus wasn't the type to allow himself to feel regret - that just wasn’t the Shinra way - but if he <i>were</i> to ever feel regret about something, it would be losing<i> that</i>. His connection with Tseng. He had literally signed Tseng's death warrant when he had financed AVALANCHE and subsequently attempted the takeover of his father's company. And though he had <i>thankfully</i> been in the position to also tear it up in the end - and save Tseng and his two remaining fellow Turks, Reno and Rude, from execution - the undeniable fact was that Rufus had deliberately deceived Tseng and put his life on the line. In his ever-growing thirst for power, Rufus had sacrificed the closest thing to a friendship he had ever had, and it was only now, seeing Tseng again, that Rufus realized the devastating loneliness that had followed that fateful decision. </p><p>Maybe <i>that</i> was his true punishment…?</p><p>Rufus turned around after being lost in thought for a while, not even sure if it had been seconds or minutes, and found Tseng still sitting casually perched on the edge of the bed just patiently watching him. Dammit. Still very confused about what this <i>was</i>, why <i>now</i>, why <i>here</i>, and feeling greatly irritated by the sudden and very unwelcome feeling of loneliness (which was another weakness), an almost childish defiance was suddenly triggered in Rufus. If Tseng wanted to play a game with him -<i> to hell with all of this!</i> - they were going to play a game.</p><p>Rufus Shinra did <i>not </i>back down.</p><p>Rufus walked back over to the bed then, deliberately sauntering, and sat down next to Tseng again, though this time much closer than before, so close their knees pressed firmly together. Then he turned his upper body to face the head Turk, a sharp, calculative smirk on his lips. Glacial blue eyes ever so slightly narrowed. "What do <i>you </i>want, <i>Tseng</i>?" he asked sensually softly, leaning a bit closer to Tseng while seductively dampening his lips with the snip of his tongue. Two could play at this game, after all, and Rufus was going to call Tseng's bluff.</p><p>Tseng didn't reply right away, however, but the unexpected way his deep, earthy brown eyes followed Rufus's tongue with such obvious <i>hunger</i> in them almost made him shiver in excitement and lust. His groin was instantly pulsing again, much more than before, and Rufus had to fight the urge to swallow hard, his heart suddenly racing and his toes curling in his eight thousand gils shoes.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>Was this… <i>real?</i></p><p>"<i>Well, I can tell you… or... I can show you?</i>" Tseng breathed sensually as he turned his upper body more towards Rufus, too, and though their eyes were locked, Rufus could still see Tseng's hand suddenly moving in his peripheral view. <i>Show him…</i> Fingertips covered by smooth black leather began to caress up his thigh in the next moment, from his knee to his hip, in a touch so featherlight it almost felt imagined, and Rufus couldn't stop the way his leg quivered in excitement and anticipation, or how his breath caught. He had imagined Tseng touching him so obscenely many times in the past, but to have him actually do it now, the fingertips continuing up his stomach and chest, slowly, so slowly, up, up, was almost too much. Too arousing. And then they brushed up the side of his throat, over his pulse point, and it was only then that Rufus realized he had been so focused on those fingers that he hadn't even noticed how Tseng had leaned in even closer, their faces but inches apart… </p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>Looking into those beautiful, intense eyes, Rufus couldn't help but finally swallow hard, feeling Tseng's tantalizing warm breath against his lips, the tips of their noses almost touched. </p><p>Obviously Tseng wasn't backing down either...</p><p>It felt like time literally stood still for the longest moment, then, like Rufus was holding his breath (and he probably was), his heart beating too loudly in his ears. Then something suddenly snapped between them, <i>burst</i>, and their lips <i>finally</i> crushed together in a deep, hungry, needful kiss that instantly curled Rufus's toes. <i>Oh god yes. </i>All those years of boundaries, reasons and restrictions just suddenly seemed to disappear into thin air - into all that pent-up lust and desire - and Tseng's gloved hand moved back to wrap firmly around the back of Rufus's neck, pulling him forward, <i>demanding</i> him even closer. They both tilted their heads, as if on cue, one or maybe both of them deepening the kiss; their tongues tangling, licking deep into each other's mouths.</p><p>
  <i>Yes.</i>
</p><p>Rufus fisted his hands in the lapels of Tseng's suit jacket to pull him even closer, to get <i>more</i>, and the whole world narrowed to the delicious heat and arousal that damn near overwhelmed him in that moment; the way their lips molded together; so hungrily and headily, and how their tongues tangled and battled for control of the kisses. Christ, it like an instant addiction developing - an illicit high like no other Rufus had ever felt before.</p><p>This was<i> Tseng</i>, after all...</p><p>He was kissing <i>Tseng....</i></p><p>"<i>What's your name?</i>" Tseng repeated, sensually breathless, and he was panting hotly against Rufus's tingling lips when they were finally forced to break apart to catch their breaths. Rufus opened his eyes to half lidded, dazed, Tseng's taste filling his mouth; mint, coffee, and something he couldn't quite place. Their lips were still so close they almost touched, the tips of their noses brushing, and Tseng's eyes were such a beautiful blur of deep, smoldering brown and sinful black.</p><p>
  <i>His name…</i>
</p><p>"<i>Rufus.</i>" Rufus managed, surprised at how thick and arousal laced his voice sounded just then, and a surge of pure lust shot through him when Tseng repeated his name against his lips in the most seductive whisper. "<i>Rufus.</i>" Then their lips were crushing together again, one or both of them moaning needfully into the hungry kiss, and suddenly it was like a race had commenced; their hands flying across each other's bodies, desperately tugging and pulling on fabric; on jackets, shirts, ties, pants; on the barriers between them. </p><p>Gone, it needed to all be gone.</p><p>
  <i>Right now.</i>
</p><p><i>God…</i> Rufus was doing his best to keep up with the heady, toe curling kisses, while his usually so nimble fingers fought almost desperately to undo the buttons of Tseng's bespoke suit jacket. It was so hard to focus, though, with Tseng's surprisingly clever tongue in his mouth, yet Tseng seemed to have no trouble at all undoing his pants in return. <i>Christ... </i>who had taught Tseng to kiss like <i>that</i>...? </p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>Something akin to a pleasured whimper reached Rufus's ears when a gloved hand began to palm him firmly through his undone pants and underwear. Rufus would deny until the day he died, though, that it came from him. Of course it didn't. He <i>did</i> make a small sound of triumph, however, when he <i>finally </i>managed to get the jacket unbuttoned. Rufus's hands moved up to push it off Tseng's slim but strong shoulders next, which regretfully meant that Tseng's hand left his groin so he could shrug the jacket off his arms too, too gracefully, and then one of those gloved hands moved up to press against Rufus's chest next, suddenly pushing him backwards, cruelly breaking the toe curling kisses.</p><p>"<i>Stand up, Rufus.</i>" Tseng half said half breathed, his eyes, darkened with lust and sensually half lidded, looking deep into Rufus's. </p><p>Tseng had never had any problems meeting Rufus's gaze - as so many others did - but Rufus couldn't remember him ever holding his gaze like <i>that </i>before, the connection between them almost too intense, too <i>real</i>... They were both panting hard, and it took Rufus a long moment to actually process Tseng's<i> command, </i>too lost in his gaze, the haze, the toe curling, breathtaking arousal; too turned on to be defiant and cunning and prideful just then.</p><p>
  <i>Stand up…</i>
</p><p>Rufus stood up on embarrassingly arousal wobbly legs, his groin pulsing deliciously hard, and his breath hitched sharply when Tseng grabbed his hips with those surprisingly strong, gloved hands. Biting his lip, Rufus only just suppressed a heady moan when Tseng then pulled him firmly to the side, to stand in front of him, manhandling him in the hottest, most arousing way. <i>Was… Wait, was Tseng really going to…? Would he…?</i></p><p>
  <i>… Could this be <b>real</b>?</i>
</p><p>Rufus's hips stuttered a bit as cool leather clad fingertips hooked in the waistbands of his undone pants and underwear, and his stomach muscles tightened and quivered in sinful anticipation and excitement when the too expensive fabrics were then tugged down his hips, slowly, torturously slowly, until his quickly swelling, hardening cock was exposed to the chilly air of the room. So very, very close to Tseng's ridiculously handsome face...</p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>Rufus didn't really know what to do with his hands just then, still not <i>sure</i>, but as Tseng's gloved fingers slid up to wrap around the base of his hardening length next, <i>touching</i> him, and the head Turk started to lean in, slowly, smoldering dark brown eyes looking up at him with such breathtaking intensity, Rufus realized that yes… yes, this was indeed real. Those plush lips parting, the pink snip of a tongue dampening them, getting them ready for...</p><p>
  <i>Oh god yes.</i>
</p><p>It was so very, <i>very</i> real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This is my second Tsengru fic ever, so I really hope I'm not too far off characterization wise^^" </p>
  <p>Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and will surely make my day (if not week)~♡</p>
  <p>I'm also on Twitter, as @TsengxRufus. Please feel free to talk to me anytime! :D </p>
  <p>___________</p>
  <p><b>Update:</b> </p>
  <p>My grandmother just passed away, very suddenly and without warning, so it might be a short while before I upload the next chapter of this story. The grief is overwhelming, and there are a million practical things to do in the wake of her passing, too :( So please be patient with me. Thank you ♡</p>
  <p>(But the next chapter is already fully planned out, though, and half written already, so I should hopefully be able to finish and post it asap, fingers crossed~)</p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>